Blame It On The Goose
by Breezy078
Summary: What I hope might happen in "Blame It On The Alcohol". Sam/Rachel friendship and eventually Rachel/Finn relationship.  I do not own Glee or its stories  I wish .
1. Chapter 1

The party was going well. Drinks were flowing, music was blaring, and surprisingly, everybody was having a good time.

Santana strode up to Rachel. "Good job on the party Ru-Paul. This might be the party of the semester. Congratulations, since this is probably the only coolness you will ever get." Santana left as soon as she came, leaving a drunken Rachel screaming "Thanks!" to her retreating figure.

* * *

Kurt was in Rachel's kitchen, mixing some drinks for him and Blaine.

Blaine leaned over and commented into Kurt's ear, "Wow, it is really loud in here, isn't it?"

Kurt felt Goosebumps rise on his skin, and smiled and nodded in agreement. He was looking at the party, seeing who from New Directions was attending, and amazingly enough, all of them were. Well, except Finn and Quinn. Rachel bounced up to Kurt and gave him a huge hug.

"Kurty, I missed you," Rachel slurred.

Kurt laughed a bit.

"Oh dear, how much have you had to drink?"

"One tequila. Two tequila. A beer. A mixed drink or two…"

Blaine's eyes widened as he turned to his friend.

"Wow, you…how are you standing?"

Rachel shrugged and dragged Kurt onto her living room floor, and Blaine followed. They all started to dance and sing along to the music, and Blaine and Kurt started feeling tipsy, as their drinks were hitting them rather quickly.

"I have a great idea!" Rachel yelled. She backed up and got all of the partygoers' attention. "Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

* * *

Rachel was not sure what had just happened, but she was 95% sure that she just made out with Blaine. Did she enjoy it? Yes. But, he was gay. And, Kurt has a huge crush on him. Everyone was staring at her, and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I need some air."

She stumbled to her back porch and sat on the bench that her dads' had made when she was 5. She was taking deep breaths, trying to figure out what was going on in her mind right now.

"Hey."

Rachel jumped in surprise, and was even more surprised to see who was behind her.

Sam ran his hand through this blonde hair and nervously smiled.

Rachel caught her breath and put her hand over her heart, "You scared me, Sam,"

Sam looked to his left and then to his right and then shoved his right hand into his front jean pocket.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I can leave."

Rachel smiled at him, "No, stay. You just surprised me, that's all."

Sam took a seat on the bench next to her.

"So, why did you run out?"

Rachel turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"From spin the bottle."

Rachel was not sure if she had an answer. She was still trying to unravel the mess that was currently in her brain right now. But, as she looked at the stars, she immediately knew the answer.

"Well…if I tell you, will you promise not to make fun of me?"

Sam nodded.

"I mean, I liked the kiss. He is a very good kisser. But, Kurt likes him and also there is the problem of his sexuality…the problem of him not being into girls,"

Sam laughed. "Now, why would I make fun of you for that?"

"I wasn't finished…well, in the last 5 seconds of the kiss, Finn's face popped into my head,"

Sam searched Rachel's face. She knew that look that was on her face. Furrowed brows and uncertain eyes. He frowned.

"Let me guess. It's not as much that you feel guilty that you kissed someone else. But, you wonder why he keeps popping into your head when you are having a good time with someone else. It's like he has a magical hold on you, and it pulls you back before you fall for someone else."

Rachel's eyebrows rose.

"Wow, that was exactly what I was thinking…or what I was trying to get my mind wrapped around, anyways."

It was her turn to search Sam's face. But, it was a little harder because her third round of shots were hitting her and his face was coming in and out of focus.

"Let me guess. Quinn?"

Sam didn't say anything, but she knew that she was right.

"Do you want to go inside? It is getting really cold out here."

Rachel nodded and led them inside with Sam shutting the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

"…And, I think it is stupid that their names rhyme!" Sam exclaimed, sloshing some of his whiskey coke onto Rachel.

"I know! I can't believe she told you that Finn was choking on a gumball. Why wouldn't he chew it first?"

Sam shook his blonde locks out of his eyes.

"I don't know. I always figured he was a little dim."

Rachel was going to defend Finn, but then burst out laughing. She threw her head back and had great heaving laughs and Sam couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

Kurt was in the corner of the party talking to Blaine.

"Kurt, I am so sorry. I am so drunk."

Kurt shook his head.

"It was just a drunken kiss with a girl. Last time I checked, you weren't climbing up that tree,"

Blaine drunkenly grinned. He turned his head and saw Rachel laughing with Sam.

"Wouldn't they be a cute couple?"

Kurt tilted his head and looked at them.

"They would make a funny couple's caricature portrait."

* * *

Santana was standing near the door, flirting shamelessly with some defensive linesman when Finn Hudson walked through the door.

"Oh hey boy. I am feeling a bit lonely tonight. Do you want to make me feel less lonely?" Santana batted her eyelashes at him.

Finn opened and closed his mouth.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Santana. I'm just here to drink…and forget."

"And, it would be a brilliant choice to drink and forget…at your ex-girlfriend's house." She shook her head.

"Well, if you want to be all up on this. Then, let me know."

Santana winked and caressed his shoulder before flipping her hair and walking away.

Finn shook his head and smiled at Artie and Brittany, as he walked past them. He scanned the room and the first thing the saw was bright blonde hair. The first thing he heard was, "I basically have a shrine to Barbra Streisand."

Finn closed his eyes. "Are you freaking kidding me?" he thought. Not only was Sam just with Quinn, now he is moving onto Rachel?

No. This was not going to happen.

Finn made a beeline for Rachel and Sam.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Evans?"

Sam looked up and rolled his eyes. "I don't know if I would call Santana my girlfriend…besides, I am here chilling out with Rach,"

Finn screams, "Dude, she's drunk. Stop trying to get with her. She doesn't want you." And everyone at the party got really quiet and started listening to the conversation.

"That's weird considering we have been talking for about 45 minutes and we have been cuddling on the couch."

"Don't mess with me bro. Come on, Rachel."

Finn extended his hand to her. She looked at his hand, then his face, then Sam's face. "No."

Finn mouth opened. "What? You want to sit here with this kid?"

"What does it matter to you? You don't care about me unless you realizing I'm not pining over you or trying to get you to kiss me at a kissing booth."

Finn sighed, "That's not true, Rachel."

"Then why are you here? You just like having me wrapped around your finger, willing to unwrap me when it's convenient for you. Well, I'm tired of being convenient and not firework worthy,"

Finn closed his eyes. "Rachel, come on."

"Leave her alone, man. Don't you see she doesn't want to leave with you?"

"Sam. If you don't get away from Rachel..."

Rachel cut him off midway. "Finn. If you are going to be this way, leave."

"Wh—what?"

"I am having a good time with Sam."

Finn tried to grab her again.

"Rachel, you don't want things to go to far."

Sam looked offended.

"I would NEVER do anything to hurt her…unlike some people I know."

Finn's head shot up. He rolled up his sleeves. "I don't want to hurt Rachel. But, I REALLY want to hurt you right now."

A punch landed square on Sam's cheek, causing his head to jerk back.

"Finn! What are you doing?" Rachel screamed.

"This kid…what the hell is he doing?"

"FINN. You don't love me. Why do you have to keep doing this to me? Why won't you give someone else the chance to do something you obviously don't want to do?"

Sam stood up and rubbed his cheek. He cracked his knuckles.

"Please Sam. Don't."

Sam looked at Rachel's big eyes, and decided he was going to honor her request. The funny thing was that he wasn't trying to really hit on Rachel; they were just talking about how big of jerks Finn and Quinn are. She was just really drunk and swung herself on him.

Finn stood there and relaxed his shoulders. He nodded a bit and turned around and walked out the door. Rachel stood there; feeling dizzy, and started leaning, but Sam caught her before she fell.

"Rachel, come on, sit down, let me get you a glass of water,"

Rachel nodded slowly but she stared at where Finn was standing a minute before. Did that mean he still had feelings for her? She shook her head. How many times have they been through this?

Sam came back with a glass of water. They talked a bit, avoiding the topic of Finn, until she passed out on the couch.

* * *

**I usually update chapters pretty quickly, so expect more! I wanted to toy with the idea of Sam and Rachel as friends, and I wanted Finn to get jealous, because that is what he does best. I hope you guys enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover. She rubbed her eyes and then squinted at the bright morning light that was currently streaming in through the living room window. She looked at the body next to her, which was Sam curled up into a ball. She stood up feeling instantly nauseated, and saw people passed out, presumably, wherever they dropped. Mercedes was near the bathroom door. Puck and Lauren were passed out in a random corner, Brittany was sleeping on Artie's lap, and Santana was passed out on the stairs.

She shook her head and went to the fridge for some water and searched through the cabinet for some Tylenol. She saw that her phone was in the cabinet (for some strange reason) and saw that she had a text from Kurt, saying that he had a good night and a follow-up text saying that Finn was slamming every door in the house when he got home, and wanted to know what happened.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. She scrolled to Kurt's name in her phone, and went into her room, calling him to figure out what happened.

* * *

Finn woke up the next morning, still angry. He sat in his bed for a couple minutes, and then decided to get up and go take a shower. He kept picturing Sam and Rachel in his head, and he was getting more and more agitated. "What the hell does she even see in him?" he thought out loud. He went back to his room after finishing his shower, got dressed, and went out into the kitchen, where Kurt was eating cereal and watching some show about the Kardashians.

"Hey Finn."

Finn forced a smile to his stepbrother and went to the fridge for some milk. He drank straight from the container, taking huge gulps. Kurt's face mirrored disgust, and he piped up, "That's not really sanitary, you know."

Finn sighed loudly. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for the info." He rolled his eyes. Why was everybody pissing him off lately?

Kurt closed his eyes and then opened them and looked at Finn.

"Ok, what's wrong? I don't want to have to tip toe around you so you won't go Hulk on me. And, don't try to say nothing is wrong because you slammed every door in the entire house last night."

Finn was about to let another sarcastic remark leave his lips, but he bit his tongue. He knew that Kurt was right, he was being a jerk, and he shouldn't take his anger out on other people.

He turned and looked at Kurt.

"Well apparently, Sam and Rachel are now together. They were completely all over each other last night. I mean, you saw them!"

Kurt turned his head a bit and opened his mouth as if he were to say something. He nodded a bit. "Why does it bug you so much? Last week, you were with Quinn when Quinn was with Sam."

"That's not the same thing."

Kurt sat back in his chair and studied Finn's face.

"Finn, you can't be acting like you don't care about Rachel. Because you do. I know it. You know it. The whole world knows it. Maybe not Rachel, though. You keep pulling her around, and she doesn't deserve that. She said she was sorry. And, now she wants to move on from you, and you don't want her to? What do you want her to do then? Just pine over you? Sit around and stare at you and give you puppy dog eyes?"

"Ok, you're putting words into my mouth. Sam's just…you know how he is."

Kurt looked confused. "You mean a decent human being who's kind of awkward and an awful dancer? Yes, I do know how he is,"

Finn stood there and looked at Kurt. Why couldn't anyone take his side?

"You need to figure out what is going on with you and Rachel. If you love her, tell her now, or if you don't, leave her be."

Kurt's phone went off and looked down to see Rachel's smiling face pop up on the screen. "Speak of the devil," he mumbled.

Finn looked up. "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing. I have to take this call. But, think about what I said."

Kurt walked into his room and left Finn alone in the kitchen. He leaned against the refrigerator. He looked up and shook his head.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to put up...expect a couple more in the next few days!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel finished her phone call with Kurt, and stepped out of her room. Sam was standing there, and she jumped, startled by him being outside of her door.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Rachel shook her head and laughed.

"No big deal, I just wasn't expecting you."

Rachel and Sam just stood there for a bit, awkwardly staring at each other. Sam cleared his throat.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

Rachel looked taken aback.

"Is everyone still here?" she asked as she stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"Most people left once you went to go talk on the phone. Mercedes is still here, but that's about it."

She stood there for a second, taking in Sam's smile and nice eyes. She smiled. "Sure, lets wake her up first though."

Sam smiled back. "Ok."

* * *

Mercedes decided to join them on their breakfast adventure, so the trio ended up at Denny's. They were all sitting there, going through the details of the night. They all agreed that mixing 5 different kinds of alcohols was a bad idea, and that is probably why they had these terrible hangovers.

After talking about the different alcohols, Sam grabbed his stomach and excused himself to go to the bathroom and Mercedes leaned across to the table to Rachel.

"Ok, I wasn't born yesterday. What is going on with you two?"

Rachel looked up from her water and tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sam likes you."

Rachel choked on the water she was sipping through her straw.

"What? No…no! I mean, he liked Quinn. Look at her. Look at me…" Rachel tugged on her brown hair and slumped her shoulders down.

"And so did another quarterback…"

Rachel felt her stomach quiver, remembering telling Finn to leave the party. She knew she wasn't over him, obviously.

Rachel voiced her inner dialogue to Mercedes.

Mercedes took a sip of her drink.

"I know that Rach. But, maybe you should try being with someone else for a while. If you are meant to be with Finn, you will be. But for now, why not try to see what Sam's like?"

As Mercedes finished her question, Sam walked back up to the table, looking pale and sickly.

"I don't feel well guys…" and then he laid his head down on his arm.

Rachel smiled at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He smiled at her.

Maybe Mercedes was right…maybe it was time for something new.

* * *

Finn sat on the couch, thinking about what Kurt had said. Kurt was right. Maybe he should stop being stupid and tell Rachel that he still has feelings for her. They could work things out. The right side of his mouth lifted up. He looked at his phone, about to text her, but then looked at the basketball game that was currently on the screen. He put his phone down. He knew that she would be there after the game.

* * *

After Denny's, Rachel dropped Mercedes off at her house. As she backed out of Mercedes' driveway, she asked Sam where he wanted her to drop him off.

Sam smiled a bit.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe spending the day with you…if that was cool."

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, that would be!"

"We can watch movies…I love Avatar! And, Star Wars…and Star Trek…"

Rachel laughed. "So, you are like, a really big nerd under those abs and blonde hair?"

Sam blushed a little. "Yeah…Quinn always told me I was being embarrassing if I blurted out a line from Star Wars."

"I know exactly how you feel. I would tell Finn about how I know every line from Yentl, but I knew that he wasn't listening, and he definitely didn't care."

Sam nodded. "I've never seen that movie."

Rachel slammed on the brakes. "Well, that is going to have to change today, because honestly, that is a travesty."

Sam said nothing for a moment and then he burst out laughing, and Rachel couldn't help but join in.

They laughed about it all the way back to Rachel's house.

They stepped into Rachel's house and Rachel ran up the stairs.

"I will be down in a second! I just have to get the movies!"

She was grinning so hard. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy! Well, that's not true. It was with Finn. But, that didn't matter now. Sam was in the now with her, and Finn was in the past…

She looked down at her phone. She realized that it was running out of battery, so she plugged it in and left it on her desk. If something was really important, her dads could just call the house phone, and she could just pick it up downstairs.

Rachel grabbed the movies and ran downstairs, but not before looking at herself in the mirror and squealing to herself.

* * *

Finn finally decided to get up, because the game was over. He decided that it was time to text Rachel, and get all of this settled. He truly did miss her, and felt bad about what happened between them, but Finn knew that would all be in the past soon because Rachel would always take him back.

He sat there for a couple minutes, and wondered why she hadn't texted him back yet.

"Maybe she's sleeping…" he mused.

"Well, I should call her!"

Finn called her, twice, and the phone went to her voicemail both times.

He stared at his phone for a minute. This was really weird. What was going on here? Rachel had always answered his texts or calls within like 5 minutes. Even if she was in the shower….which was weird, but he never really thought that much about it.

He sat there for 20 minutes more. Then, an idea came to him.

"She's trying to play hard to get! Not answering my calls, my texts…"

He fished his keys out of the bowl on the counter and smiled to himself.

He knew that she loved great declarations of love, and that's probably what she was waiting for.

He would show her that he loved her…Rachel-style.

He nodded and grinned, and looked at himself in the mirror before he left the house. She wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

**I decided to play with the idea of a Rachel/Sam relationship...because I know it will drive Finn crazy and Finn needs to work a little harder for Rachel! Another update will be soon! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

The sounds of laughter filled Rachel's house. Sam was doing his impressions of actors and Rachel laughed every time. They were barely even watching the movie at this point, "Avatar" mainly being background noise to their lively conversation. She could not stop smiling! It was shaping up to be such a great day!

For a little while, their conversation stopped and they just watched the movie. Rachel kept seeing Sam turn and look at her out of the corner of her eye. She felt the grin creep up on her, as she finally turned and looked at him. They started leaning closer, and Rachel could feel Sam's hot breath on her, and her skin started getting goose bumped. As she closed her eyes, the doorbell rang and her eyes flashed open.

She shut her eyes for a second, and winced. "This would happen to me…" she thought, and shook her head. She opened her eyes and looked at Sam.

"I need to get that…stay right here!"

Sam smiled, and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He knew when she came back, they would pick up where they had left off, so he leaned back against the couch and shut his eyes.

Rachel walked down the hall and went to the front door, not bothering to check who was outside.

She swung the door open, and was surprised to see Finn there, with his little half-smile upon his face, meaning that he was up to something. Rachel walked outside of the door and quietly closed it behind her, not wanting Sam to realize that Finn was the one at the door.

"Hey Rachel," Finn grinned and shoved his right hand into the pocket of his jeans, suddenly nervous.

Rachel looked over her shoulder and looked back to Finn.

"Um, hey Finn. What are you…what are you doing here?" Rachel felt…well, she didn't know exactly she felt. It was a feeling between nervousness, confusion, happiness, and anxiety.

Finn didn't say anything at first. He just looked at Rachel. Her big brown eyes were trying to read him, as they almost always are. He forgot how pretty she was. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for they way I acted last night. It was stupid, and you were right,"

Rachel tilted her head and looked at him, trying to remember what she had been right about.

"Um, right about the I don't have a say in what, you know, goes on in your life. Since I'm not your boyfriend, currently,"

Maybe she was reading too much into it, but Rachel thought that "currently" was a strange word choice.

"But, I said all those things because I haven't gotten over you. I mean, I know I'm the one who broke it off and got together with Quinn and said no to you every time you tried to get back with me…"

The look on Rachel's face was one of confusion…and even Finn picked up on that.

"Anyway, that is besides the point. I want us to get back together. I know it seems stupid to ask after all that's happened, but you always treated me right. Well, except the Puck thing, but not important. Quinn fooled around with Puck and the whole thing with Sam, and Santana only wanted to take my virginity for popularity, but you never played me like that, ya know?"

Rachel stood there and just stared at him. For months, she had played this scene over and over again in her head; Finn coming to her door steps and telling her that he had finally realized his mistake and he had just wanted her back. Of course, in her fantasy, this was accompanied by a band in the background, like "Gone With The Wind" or something.

But, then she something hit her. This wasn't enough. An apology on a doorstep isn't enough. Finn always came back to her when things weren't working out for him with Quinn. She was always nothing more than a convenience.

Rachel tilted her head up toward Finn. He probably thought this was going to be easy, just an apology, and everything would be back to normal.

"Yeah, that's true. But, you have."

Finn looked to his right and then to his left and arched his left eyebrow.

"What?"

"You have played me like that. When you need comfort from Quinn when she was pregnant, I was there for you. When you found out that Puck was the dad, I was there for you. When everyone else was against you, I was there for you."

Rachel shook her head and tears started to fill her eyes, and when she blinked, her mascara ran down her cheeks like a black river.

"But…"she choked a bit on her words. She took a breath in and took a breath out.

"But, once Quinn came calling, you would always leave. And, you've proved time and time again that I am convenient for you. And, the only reason you came back is because you were jealous of Sam and I."

Finn opened his mouth and then closed it.

"That's not true…"

Rachel turned her back and put her hand on the doorknob.

"I have someone in there, waiting for me, because maybe he cares about me,"

"Are you kidding me right now? Sam Evans is in your house? And, what makes you think he's better than me?"

Rachel whipped around.

"I never that said he was better than you…I was just trying to make a point."

Finn shook his head. He put his hands up and began to walk away, but stopped and turned around and looked at Rachel.

"You know Rachel, I don't know if I thought you were convenient. Because it never came across my mind. Maybe. I don't know. But, maybe I did leave every time Quinn wanted me back. But don't for one second think that Sam won't do the same thing."

Finn turned back to the street, and got in his car and drove away.

Rachel stood there for a good minute, dumbfounded. Because Finn was right. Sam and her had built their relationship or whatever it was upon the dislike/annoyance of Finn and Quinn. If Rachel had thought about going back to Finn, Sam had to think the same of Quinn.

Rachel went back inside of her house and back to where she was sitting on the couch.

"You were gone for a long time! Who was it?"

Rachel stared at the movie on the screen without really watching it.

"Salesman. Trying to sell me something."

Sam smiled.

"Was it any good?"

Rachel studied Sam's face for a couple seconds.

"He made some good points," she mumbled as she forced a smile upon her face.

"Cool," Sam replied, instantly getting wrapped back up into the movie.

Rachel leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling, suddenly unsure of the decision she had just made.


	6. Chapter 6

As the credits began to roll, Rachel had a desire to know the answer to the question she had been thinking throughout the rest of movie.

"Hey Sam. Um. I have a question."

Sam turned his bright blonde head towards her.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"If Quinn wanted you back, would you go back to her?"

Sam swallowed. "What?"

"You heard me. Would you?"

Sam felt his stomach turn. It was a question he was avoiding to answer himself, because he was not sure that he would like his own answer.

"Um. Uh. Depends on the circumstances, I think."

Rachel knew that the circumstances wouldn't matter. Would Sam necessarily cheat on someone? Probably not. But, he would end up, in the end, going back to Quinn. She knew that because Sam and Quinn's relationship mirrored that of her and Finn's.

"Sam. I like you. You're funny and nice, and you're a good singer. But, I think we are trying to make something to work for all the wrong reasons. I mean, the thing with Quinn is so fresh, and I know you're not over her. I'm not over Finn. Maybe it was loneliness, or maybe it was because someone knew how we felt, but this isn't going to work. At least not now, how things are."

Sam bit his lip. He liked Rachel too, but she was right. He had thought about Quinn for at least half of the movie, and they hadn't spoken about her for a while. He nodded.

"You're right. Maybe if there were a different set of circumstances, we would make a good match,"

She smiled. "Yeah. Maybe."

Sam stood up and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

As he grabbed his jacket, and started walking towards the door, he stopped and turned his head to look at Rachel.

"So, are you going back to Finn?"

Rachel brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"I don't know. I feel like he needs to work a bit harder for me, especially after everything that has happened."

Sam nodded. "He should. You're a catch, Rachel. Just because you are not a Cheerio, or lead guys on, doesn't mean you shouldn't be wooed!"

Rachel giggled.

"Thanks Sam. That means a lot."

Sam smiled and turned back towards the door and left.

Rachel sat on the couch for a long while, thinking about everything. Maybe she would get back with Finn. Or maybe, she would give it some time. Because out of all the conversations she has had with Finn, currently one stuck out the most. It was when she said no to being a couple with him and he said that he wouldn't give up. She smiled as she thought about the conversation.

Finn was annoyed that his plan of getting Rachel back didn't go, well, to plan. He was going to get her to be his girlfriend again, and then sing to her. Maybe he should have sung first, and then talked. He sighed. First of all, he was hungry. Second, he was tired.

And, apparently running low on gas, so Finn pulled over to the first gas station he saw and started filling up his tank. He stood there, blankly watching the numbers increase when he saw Sam's car pull up. Finn instantly felt angry. He whipped the gas pump from his car and put it back, and screwed the gas cap back on and closing the little door to it.

Finn saw that Sam was alone and walking into the convenience store. Without even really thinking, Finn followed Sam in and down the aisle, where the chips were. Finn stood there and crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Sam to look up.

Sam sighed. Without even looking up, he knew it was Finn. He saw his car as he pulled in.

"What are you staring at?"

"So, where's your new girlfriend?"

Sam stood up and turned to Finn.

"I don't have one of those, but thanks for asking," he replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Dude, don't play dumb. I know you were just at Rachel's house. Because I was there."

"Wait. You were the salesman?"

"Wait, what?"

Sam thought for a second, and realized that's why Rachel's demeanor had changed from answering the door. I guess it had made sense.

"Never mind. Dude, why do you care?" Sam asked as he glared at Finn.

"Because, I love her and I'm stupid a lot. And, she was right, I hated seeing her with someone else, and it was worse because it was you because of the whole…Quinn thing. But, she's right. She deserves to be happy, even if it's not with me." Finn looked at the sticky linoleum floor.

"I mean, if you make her happy, well, ok, I guess. Just…don't break her heart like I did, and run back to someone the instant they call your name. Just…take care of her."

Finn started to get a lump in his throat, and he knew he needed to get out of there, because he was not letting Sam Evans of all people see him tear up. In a gas convenience store, nonetheless.

Sam looked at the chips next to him. I mean, sure, he really didn't like Finn, especially because of the whole Quinn ordeal, but he didn't want his feelings concerning Finn to hurt Rachel more, considering she was already a wreck.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Finn cut him off.

"Nah, don't worry about it man. See you on Monday."

Finn walked out as quickly as he could and swung open his car door. He turned up his radio as loud as he could, until everything was drowned out.


End file.
